


Ya era hora

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Bad Fic, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-20
Updated: 2005-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muu le pide ayuda a su mejor amigo Aldebarán para conquistar a Shaka, sin saber las intenciones verdaderas de Tauro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ya era hora

El Santo de la segunda Casa del Santuario estaba perdidamente enamorado de su mejor amigo. A simple vista esta es la sencilla historia de un amigo enamorado; pero las circunstancias en las que se dieron las situaciones fueron un poco alocadas.

Caminaba rumbo a su Templo luego de una somnolienta reunión con el Patriarca, cuando inevitablemente pasó por la Casa de Virgo. No pudo evitar mirar con recelo la entrada.

Un ser, considerado humano pero bello como tan solo los ángeles pueden serlo, era dueño de sus peores pesadillas y de quien su mejor amigo, Aries, estaba por completo perdido por él. ¿Quién no? Sin embargo a Aldebarán no le molesta su belleza ni su constante e inevitable presencia en el Santuario, si no que acaparase la atención de Aries. Lo peor de todo, era que en ese preciso momento, este salía del Templo en cuestión. 

Tauro frenó los pasos y observó la situación. Bien, nada de importancia. Solo dialogaban, una charla amena. La dulce voz de su amigo le hizo sobresaltar.

—Aldebarán...

Pareció reaccionar con lentitud, como si le costara asimilar que Aldebarán era él. En el último tiempo había perdido su identidad y ya ni se acordaba cómo se llamaba. 

—Ah, hola, Muu. —Miró al otro—Hola, Shaka.

Un breve saludo del segundo y una sonrisa del primero.

—¿Bajamos juntos? —dijo Aries invitándolo a caminar a su lado.

Tauro asintió y se acercó al hombre que le quitaba la respiración. No, si en vez de caminar, sentía que flotaba a su lado. Como siempre ocurría, de seguro el lemuriano comenzaría con una charla típica, sobre lo que le dijo y no le dijo Shaka, a su particular manera puesto que Muu era hombre de pocas palabras; sin embargo se mantuvo callado y muy pensativo hasta Tauro.

—Muu... ¿estás bien?

Ya en el Templo de su amigo y con la confianza que este le había otorgado, se sentó en su sillón

—Sí... es que... he estado pensando...  
—A ver —sonrió—, ¿ahora qué ideó tu loca cabecita?  
—Tengo posibilidades con Shaka, pero...  
—Ay, no... —se frotó la frente—Muu... ¿otra vez con eso? —cuestionó con tacto. En su interior, sabía que era un solapado tipo de boicot.  
—Escúchame. Yo sé que-  
—Muu, ya lo hablamos cientos de veces. Es... ¡Shaka! Por todos los Dioses, todos en este Santuario están atrás de él —intentó seguir hablando, hacer lograr hacerle desistir a su amigo, pero este lo interrumpió afligido.  
—¿Tú piensas que yo no tengo posibilidades con él? Soy poca cosa, lo sé... —dijo con extrema calma. Bajó la vista en el suelo antes de llevarse una mano hasta la frente. Por supuesto que no pensaba así de sí mismo.  
—Muu —terció Tauro con una sonrisa—, ¿cuántas veces te lo dije? Eres... especial —conociendo sus debilidades, se apuró a decir—: y esos dos puntitos en lugar de cejas te hacen aun más único y especial —se sentó a su lado.  
—Entonces...  
—Entonces... —continuó Tauro— dime qué se te cruzó por la cabeza ahora —alentó, temiendo en su fuero más interno acabar involucrado por demás en esos asuntos..  
—Hoy, hablando con él, me di cuenta de que tengo muchas posibilidades, pero tú ya lo viste. No le dice que sí a cualquiera... necesito ser más... más... —Muu pensaba en algo acorde— más especial. ¿Entiendes?  
—No. Sinceramente no.

Aries buscó acomodarse, quedando frente a su amigo volviéndolo loco de deseo por unos segundos

—Tengo que ser más. No rápido, o sea... no tengo que ser una "loca". Sino más arrebatador, tú me has visto... —lo señaló—No puedo abrazar a nadie sin que me tiemblen las piernas. Y Shaka es un hombre experimentado, no puedo quedar como un niño frente a él.  
—¿Tú quieres...?  
—Ser más experimentado. Más seguro de mí mismo. Me hace falta esa confianza. ¿Has visto a Saga caminando? ¿Cómo lleva su escultural cuerpo de un lado al otro de manera sexy?  
—Bueno... —le censuró Aldebarán. Lo único que faltaba: que junto a Virgo se le sumara Géminis—. ¿En donde entro yo esta vez? Digo, si me estás contando es porque seguro ideaste algo alocado para...  
—Sí. Necesito que me ayudes a tenerme más confianza, a no ser un maldito mojigato.

Tauro abrió grande los ojos, el brazo descansaba sobre el respaldar del sillón, pero buscó una posición más cómoda y estiró el cuerpo hacia atrás cruzándose de brazos.

—¡¿Y cómo se supone que te ayudaré?!  
—Eres el único que me conoce bien. Que sabe que me gustan los hombres y no se escandaliza por ello... —Al decir esto Muu sonrió; sin duda Tauro era una buena persona, un buen amigo con quien poder contar.  
—Eso es cierto; pero igual, no entiendo en qué parte entro yo.  
—Bueno, pues —ser dubitativo no era propio del lemuriano—… Eres al único que puedo abrazar sin temblar...

Aunque los abrazos y los gestos de cariños eran mucho menos frecuentes de los que realmente pretendía Tauro.

—¿Quieres que te ayude por ese lado...? —nervioso, llevó los brazos hacia los costados. Esa idea le gustaba por demás, pero ¿y si era peor? ¿Y si se enamoraba aun más de él?  
—¿Me ayudarás? —pidió de una manera en la que el otro no se pudo negar.  
—Aún no entiendo bien —confesó con pena—; pero en fin: Sí, te ayudaré.

Una explosión. Aries se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo con efusividad.

—Empecemos. Tú serás Shaka —indicó Aries con seguridad y se puso de pie.  
—¡¿Eh?! —Más que sorpresa, fue gracia lo que le causó.  
—Sí. Haremos de cuenta que tú eres Virgo.  
—Pero... —rió—¿Me tendré que teñir de rubio y… todas esas cosas? —Porque claro, el parecido era tanto.  
—Aldebarán —dijo en son de reproche.  
—Está bien, está bien. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?  
—Tú nada mas tienes que quedarte sentado. A ver... practicaremos miradas.  
—¿Miradas?  
—Sí. Las miradas siempre son importantes para conquistar a otra persona —dijo Muu con seguridad—. Bien, ahora yo entro —señaló la salida del lugar—y te tengo que mirar...  
—Bien —le siguió la corriente, conteniendo la risa por ver como su amigo se alejaba hasta la salida del Templo para entrar con naturalidad.  
—Hola, Shaka —dijo Aries de manera muy forzada y moviendo mucho los brazos, arrancándole una carcajada al otro.  
—Perdón, Muu; es que no puedo —exclamó entre risas, pero al ver la cara de frustación del lemuriano se sintió mal. Lo fue a buscar y lo arrastró hasta el sillón, obligándole a sentarse.  
—Soy un fracaso —se sentía Juan Carlos Pelotudo.  
—No, no lo eres —corrigió Tauro con firmeza—. Mírame —sentenció.

Muu hizo caso. Se cruzó con la mirada profunda de su amigo, causándole un particular estremecimiento. Tuvo que desviar la mirada, sin embargo Aldebarán se lo impidió.

—No, Muu. Mírame —volvió a exigir tomándolo de la barbilla—. Tienes que sostenerme la mirada.

Algo, entre gracioso y estúpido, dio comienzo: ambos se miraron por unos cuantos segundos escudriñándose.

—Muu... las miradas son importantes. Una mirada lo dice todo... —Al decir esto calló de repente, pues ¿cuántas veces le había dicho que lo amaba con la mirada?—Tú no eres muy perspicaz a las miradas.  
—Lo sé; pero en fin... pasemos a la segunda fase.

Un momento. Si hablamos de "bases" y no de "fases". La primera, la segunda. ¡Oh! ¡Por todos los Dioses! ¡Le seguían la tercera y la cuarta! Pero esa no debería ser la intención de Aries, así que Tauro no tuvo más opciones que quitar esas imágenes indecorosas de su cabeza antes de arruinarlo todo.

—Bueno, ¿en qué consiste la segunda fase?  
—Las caricias —soltó Muu con naturalidad. Se acomodó mejor en el sillón y frente al pedido implícito, Aldebarán también lo hizo.  
—¿C-Caricias?  
—Sí —al notar el nerviosismo en él se lo reprochó—; somos amigos. ¿No me dirás que te da vergüenza?  
—No. No es eso... —mintió.  
—Entonces, ayúdame —. Asintió intentando controlar su cuerpo, pero la siguiente petición de su amigo lo desarmó—. Acaríciame.  
—¿Eh?  
—Que me acaricies —repitió, tomando la enorme mano de su amigo para llevársela a la cara.  
—¿Qué haces, Muu? —Se encontraba acariciándole las mejillas y siguió por un buen rato, confundido.  
—Si Shaka intenta acariciarme, debo estar tranquilo y no demostrarle que estoy nervioso —explicó cerrando los ojos para disfrutar del trato.

Tauro, con más confianza, comenzó a disfrutar de la tersura de su piel. Con la yema de los dedos recorrió las mejillas, la frente, los labios... Palpó aquella abertura, deseándolo con locura. 

Aries permaneció con los ojos cerrados, sin embargo esa caricia tan candente le hizo volver en sí. Abrió los ojos y observó a su amigo, levantó una mano y comenzó a pasarla por las marcadas facciones. Tauro se dejó llevar, cerró también los ojos y se dedicaron a explorarse. Un suspiro, y la voz del lemuriano resonando en sus oídos.

—No serán solamente caricias de este tipo...  
—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Aldebarán temiendo y a la vez anhelando otro tipo de caricias.

En respuesta, Muu tomó la poderosa mano de su amigo y la llevó hasta su pecho. Para que bajara con lentitud hasta su vientre.

Se levantó la camisola y dejó que esa mano se posara sobre su piel desnuda, sintiendo el calor. Tauro tragó saliva. Respirar, algo tan sencillo como eso, se volvió una carga. Con la confianza que le había otorgado el lemuriano, deslizó la mano por su abdomen, palpando esos músculos y el trabajado cuerpo, hasta llegar a las tetillas. 

Muu no se quedó atrás y llevó la mano, acomodándose mejor, hasta el vientre de Aldebarán, siguiendo el mismo camino. Ambos se estremecieron, y algo en su cuerpo le avisó a Tauro que debía frenar.

Su miembro se erguía amenazando con destruir una amistad. Ante la penosa situación, se levantó del sillón y huyó con alguna excusa poco creíble, no quería tener que explicarle a su amigo, quien se había dado cuenta, lo sucedido.

Apenado por la situación, Muu se puso de pie y caminó hasta el cuarto de Tauro, encontrándolo sentado en la cama.

—Alde-  
—Lo siento, Muu. Creo que yo no soy el indicado para ayudarte... —susurró con suma angustia.  
—Te equivocas. Eres mi mejor amigo —dijo Aries sonriendo—. No te preocupes por lo que pasó, es natural. Digo, yo también soy hombre...  
—Pero...  
—Te comprendo, no es para menos. Nos estábamos acariciando y, bueno, somos hombres. Créeme que te entiendo.  
—No, Muu. No me entiendes —contradijo poniéndose de pie.  
—Gracias. Comprendo que ya no quieras ayudarme.  
—Te seguiré ayudando —afirmó Tauro caminando hasta la puerta para pasar a su lado.  
—Bueno. Vendré mañana...  
—Bueno. Mañana nos vemos.

El lemuriano se retiró del segundo Templo con culpa. Pues a causa de su petición egoísta le había hecho pasar un mal momento a Aldebarán, aunque comprendiera que era algo inevitable. La carne es débil.

Muu llegó a su Templo y decidió terminar su día con un buen baño para después acostarse a dormir.

En su Templo, Tauro analizaba las situaciones. Sin dudas quería ayudar a su amigo, pero no para conquistar a Virgo. Entonces ¿se estaba aprovechando de las situaciones? Tal vez en parte sí, y en parte no...

Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que en otras circunstancias hubiera disfrutado más esas caricias, por lo pronto se sintía mal. Y así, envuelto en esa amalgama de sensaciones contradictorias, se quedó dormido.

…

El sol y una cara sonriente despertaron al dueño de la segunda Casa. Entreabrió los ojos y no pudo evitar corresponder esa vista con una sonrisa.

—Hola, Shaka —dijo Muu en son de broma—, despierta que tengo que seguir practicando. A ver si te conquisto de una buena vez.

Aquello le causó dolor, la idea de estar ayudándolo para que de una bendita vez se alejara para siempre de él... 

Aldebarán lo único que tenía en claro era que quería la felicidad para su amigo.

El grandote se levantó, se vistió, se lavó la cara y fue hasta la cocina, en donde un desayuno recién preparado lo esperaba. Le encantó ese "mimo".

—¿Y hoy? ¿Qué será? —preguntó Aldebarán con la boca llena.  
—Hoy... estuve pensando y... sería bueno el tema de los abrazos —respondió Muu tomando una tostada para untarle mermelada de frutilla.  
—¿Abrazos de nuevo?  
—Sí. No será difícil eso, pero con otra persona supongo que me pondré nervioso.  
—Listo. Entendido.

Terminaron de desayunar. Aries estaba tan ansioso por empezar que ni tiempo le dio a Tauro para lavar los trastos. Se puso de pie, como el día anterior y caminó hasta la entrada. El otro, expectante, permaneció sentado.

—“Hola, Shaka" —de nuevo Aries contratacaba con esa poca naturalidad.  
—¡Por todos los Dioses, Muu! ¡No hagas eso! —Aldebarán rió con estrépito, sin poder contenerse—¡Vas a matarme!

El lemuriano se sentó, humillado y algo avergonzado. Su cara siempre seria lo decía todo.

—Muu... no te enojes. Muu —sin embargo lo ignoraba. Lo atrajo de un brazo para rodear su cuerpo. Ese acercamiento puso nervioso al lemuriano—. ¿Qué? —cuestionó Tauro con sorna—¿No querías practicar "abrazos"? Bueno, esto es un abrazo, y tendrás que acostumbrarte. —El musculoso cuerpo de Muu descansaba sobre el imponente cuerpo de Aldebaran—¿Comenzamos?

Ambos se encaminaron a los sillones, sentándose enfrentados, Aries abrazó fraternalmente a su amigo.

—No, Muu. Con otro hombre no serán abrazos comunes. No serán abrazos de amigos.

En apariencias, pensó el lemuriano, Tauro estaba muy decidido a ayudarlo. Se lo había tomado muy en serio.

—Tienes razón —dijo Muu con una amplia sonrisa, pero enseguida esa sonrisa cambió a una expresión de sorpresa, pues por la cintura lo tenía aferrado su buen amigo.

Aldebarán no lo soltó, por el contrario se aferró aun más. Tomó los brazos de Aries y le obligó a que le rodeara el cuello con ellos. Las manos de Tauro comenzaron a moverse de manera impropia, impropia si se tiene en cuenta que solo eran amigos. Recorrió la espalda del lemuriano, deleitándose con la piel, mientras Muu se embriagaba con el aroma de su amigo. Su nariz acariciaba el cuello moreno de Tauro.

—Bien… estos son "otros tipos" de abrazos —susurró Aldebarán estrechando aun más el menudo cuerpo de Aries, mientras este buscó alejarse un poco.

Se incorporaron en los sillones, sin soltar el abrazo. En un susurro el lemuriano quiso ir más allá.

—Ahora... sería bueno... practicar los besos... —Muu llevó con lentitud los labios hasta la boca de Tauro, quien la entreabrió para recibir esa invasión y así comenzar una lucha acalorada de lenguas. 

La humedad y el calor por poco más vuelve loco de deseo a Muu. Mientras que Aldebarán sostenía una encarnizada lucha interna, entre lo que debía y lo que no debía; pero el sabor, que tanto tiempo anheló de su querido amigo, le nublaba los sentidos y el juicio. 

Tauro sabía que solo lo estaba ayudando. Ayudando a su mejor amigo para que conquistara a otro hombre. Por ende, todo debía quedar allí, no podía avanzar. 

Mientras se entretenía con la boca de su compañero analizó todo aquello, sin prever que su amigo también estaba analizando lo sucedido. Aries dejó que todo su cuerpo descansara sobre el de su amigo, pero quiso más. Quiso ir más allá, sin embargo Aldebarán reaccionó, pues no podría. No sería solo sexo, porque en verdad lo amaba.

—No, Muu. No —exclamo quitándoselo de encima con facilidad.  
—Pero ¿por qué? —en los ojos del lemuriano solo había dolor y decepción.  
—Porque no... porque eres mi amigo y no podría...

¡Falso! ¡Falso! Le gritaba una vocecita en su interior. "¡Aldebarán hipócrita!"

—Siempre tuve razán. Sé que no soy… —suspiró— se que estos...  
—¡Muu! ¡Deja eso! ¡Sabes que no son los puntitos!  
—No te gusto —fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Aries con dolor antes de irse del Templo.

"Si supieras cuánto me gustas, amor”

Tauro se puso de pie para caminar hacia... hacia... hacia algún dichoso lugar en donde las penas de su corazón dolieran menos. Si es que existía un lugar así en el mundo.

…

Los días pasaron en el Santuario, era lo mismo ver salir el sol que ver salir a la luna. Aldebarán se encontraba en su Templo. En completo silencio, con discreción sus mejillas estaban húmedas.

Una nueva reunión de seguro lo llevaría a encontrarse con esos ojos del tiempo que hacía una semana no iluminaban su camino. ¿Lo habría conseguido? Pensaba Tauro dando vueltas en la cama. ¿Se habría animado? Quizás ahora esté con él.

No se hubiera levantado de la cama de no ser por sentir un cosmos conocido, demasiado conocido ¡Un momento! Sin duda se dirigía a Aries. Shaka iba a Aries... 

Aldebarán se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar nervioso por su Templo.

Pasaron varias horas, hasta que Shaka apareció de vuelta. Tauro quiso intentar preguntarle, pero no se animó. ¿Qué le diría? "Felicitaciones por tu relación con Muu", era una buena treta, pero ¿y si no era así y metía la "pata"? Muu no se lo perdonaría jamás, quizás.

—Hola, Shaka.  
—Hola, Aldebarán. Con tu permiso... —dijo Virgo adentrándose al Templo con solemnidad y la barbilla en alto.

Aquella vista del semi Dios le lastimaba, le hería en su orgullo. Volteó, dándole la espalda para no verlo, esperando a que terminara con su lento caminar. Sin embargo un golpe en la cabeza lo sacó de esquema. ¡¿Qué demonios?!

—Grandote al pedo. No sé para qué tienes esa cabeza, Tauro... —exclamó Shaka con lo que parecía ser indignación.  
—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué te sucede, Shaka?! ¡¿Por qué me pegaste?!  
—Porque eres un zopenco —dijo el rubio con un gesto de hartazgo—. Muu está llorando como una niña en su Templo por tu culpa.

Aldebarán se sorprendió por la explosiva respuesta de Shaka.

—Bueno, pero aparentemente estás tú para consolarlo.  
—No, si ustedes dos me van a dejar pelado de los nervios —se sentó sin esperar el permiso correspondiente—. Será mejor que vayas a consolarlo...  
—¿Yo? No, Shaka. No tienes idea de todo lo que ocurrió en este último tiempo...  
—¿Cómo no voy a tener idea si fue mi magnífico plan?

Tauro abrió grande los ojos y arqueó las cejas en señal de incertidumbre. Con una imperceptible sonrisa Virgo comenzó a relatarle. Tauro comprendió que aquella tarde en la que vio salir a Muu de su Templo fue el día en que Shaka le aconsejó esa absurda idea de practicar.

—Muu es tan tímido que no se animaba a decirte nada. Por eso yo le aconsejé. Ya me tenía harto, siempre hablando de ti. Y yo, que podía ver en tus ojos tus intenciones; pero no... él no me quiso escuchar. No quería perder tu amistad.  
\--Entonces... pero él quiere estar... ¿tú no tienes intenciones con él? —Tauro se encontraba desconcertado y desorientado.  
—No. No me interesan ni las mujeres ni los hombres, tampoco ningún tipo de contacto carnal.  
Aldebarán se guardó la sorpresa. La fama que tenía Virgo entonces era humo.  
—Entonces...  
—Entonces ve. Antes de que los mande a los dos juntos a algún infierno —exclamó Virgo y ese fue el disparador para Aldebarán.

No supo cómo llegó, ni cuánto tiempo tardó, pero ya se encontraba en la primera Casa del Santuario. Caminó con temor por el amplio templo, hasta que la voz de Muu le causó un sobresalto.

—Aldebarán. ¿Qué haces aquí? Vete de aquí...—Pidió apenado al recordar todo lo sucedido, pero su amigo no obedeció y en cambio comenzó a acercarse más a él.  
—No, Muu. No me iré de tu lado —rodeó la cintura del lemuriano.  
—Yo... ¿Qué? —los labios del otro le impidieron seguir formando palabras. Cuando reaccionó, lo —Shaka… lo voy a matar.  
—Pasó por mi Templo. Ven... —dijo Aldebarán tomándolo de un brazo— tienes que seguir practicando.  
—¿Eh? —Aries se sintió desencajado frente a la proposición indecente de su buen amigo—. ¿Para qué? Si ya conquisté a quien yo quería —dijo con una sonrisa, pero Tauro quiso llevar la "practica" más allá. En el cuarto del lemuriano específicamente.  
—Pero yo aún no sé... si conquisté al amor de mi vida —dijo bromeando, mientras lo arrastraba hasta la habitación.  
— ¿Quieres que te ayude? —dijo Muu sonriendo para después perderse entre esas cuatro paredes en compañía de Tauro.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada.


End file.
